Survival
by RikkaXx
Summary: Sakura is captured by Orochimaru. She found out that she wasn't the only one. Will she survive to live the next day and will her love for Ino survive.


Disclaimer: Naruto, not mine. If it were then Ino and Sakura would have their kiss on the very first episode.

--------------------oo----------------------

Survival

Chapter1- _Revenge_

--------------------oo----------------------

It was early in the morning, outside the rain was pouring down heavily. Such bad weather at this time of the day caused a little girl to stay inside her house with face pushed up against the window glass. She let out a sigh as she focused on the gray cloud wishing for it to go away or come another day. Today was her fifth birthday and if this continue she wasn't gonna have one. She wouldn't want her friends to catch the flu because of her. The little pink haired girl stayed that way for a moment before she finally accepted the fact it was not going to stop anytime soon. Just as she was about to head over to the kitchen to see what her mom is doing and to maybe help out a little bit. A loud nock on the door was heard from where she's at.

Sakura raised an eyebrow wondering who it could be and at a time like this. It must be really important for whoever to come over here when it's pouring cat and dog outside. The little girl quickly got to her feet and ran as fast as she could over to the door while hopping across a few toys on the floor and jumping over a small wooden table. She might be little but she's quick for her age.

She stood in front of the door ready to invite whoever that was on the opposite side but as she was about to turn the nob around.

The door slammed open with Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara pausing to stare at the frightened little girl. A loud outburst of what seem to be snickering laughter was heard among the men as they moved aside to reveal a pale white skinned man with dark black long hair haning from his face. He came into view as Sakura grasped in shock recognizing him to be Konoha's most wanted ninja, Orochimaru. She was terrifried, her legs began to shake incontrolablly, her hand trembled under the men's touch as they grabbed her by the wrist, and her eyes plastering with tears mixed with the salty rain water. The three men threw her against the wall and make their way around her once peaceful house.

" Haruno! Come out you bastard! "

" What's going on? " Both Sakura's mother and father came out from the kitchen with their hands cladded together as they narrowed their eyes over to the legendary Sennins of the Leaf Village. He licked his blood thirsty lips then ordered his apprentice to go after them. Before the two can grab their shuriken, they were pinned down against the wooden floor.

" Orochimaru! You will pay for this! "

" Oh now, contrary, _you will_ for daring to challenge me. It was your down fall and now you will pay for it with your blood. "

The men paused for a moment as he stood in front of the two victims. The Sinnins held out his hand and began caressing Sakura's mother face who winced did everything she could to avoid the cold contact which caused her to shiver under every touch.

Delaying the enivitable, Orochimaru moved his hand over to the woman's stomach as he extracted what seem to be the exact opposite of Jiraiya. The women yelped in pain as she held tight to her stomach. Haruno closed his eyes not wanting to see his wife in this state. He had told her before that this day will come and so he were prepare to die along with her.

---------------------oo--------------------

" Kairi dear, I have something to tell you..."

" What is it? "

" Well, I've found a way to counteract Orochimaru's jutsu."

" You WHAT!!! "

" Yes, it took quite a long time but I've done the impossible. Now, will you listen."

" Go on. "

" You see, I can't put it in form of a thing so I've placed in our daughter's blood."

" Our daughter, is that a good idea? "

" Yes, she's still little so she have plenty of time to develop that power. It will keep her safe when the time come. For now, I only hope that he haven't found out my discovery or we'll surely die from it. "

" I'm willing to die if that time come..."

" But! "

" No but, I'm your wife and together we'll be till death. "

" Thanks you..."

---------------------------oo-----------------------

She moved her hand over to her husband's and a solf smile came reluctantly to her lips. The man nodded in acknowledgment and closed his eyes once again. The woman bite down hard on her tongue. When the blood from the cut start sipping out, the woman fainted as she let her herself fall against her husband's chest. The man let out a drop of tear as he held her tightly in his arms.

" Wait for me. "

The Sennins ignored the mushy scene and turned around to see a small pink haired girl crying as she just saw her mother die a horrifrying death.

" What have we got here. "

The man snickered under his breath as he moved over to where the little girl was.

" You EVIL!!!! You KILLED Mommy!!! " The girl boldly yelled as she fidgetly try to stand up.

" ...Me...it was her who killed herself. "

" I'm gonna KILL you to revenge mom! " Sakura continued to shout as she grabbed a hold of a neary stick.

" Revenge, I like the sound of that, " Orochimaru claimed while walking over toward the raging petit girl.

" AHHH!!" Sakura yelped in pain as she was unexpectably locked against the wall by both Naruto and Sasuke.

" Don't kill her, I would like to take her to become my next apprentice along with the other. "

" What ! " Both Naruto and Sasuke remarked in unision. " Sensei, you can't, she can't be trusted! "

" Oh now, she's perfect just like all of the other. She have the eyes of a killer and an intance of a demon. She's just what I'm looking for. Her thirst for revenge is exactly what I need. Hatred, despeare, loneliness, and the crave to kill is just too perfect. "

Sakura leered at the man as she struggled to free herself.

" Now girl, watch as you remember this moment for the rest of your life. Take this as part of your ambition to kill me someday. I will be waiting..."

Orochimaru looked over at the unprotected man who whimpered in fear as he was now eyes to eyes with that vicious snake.

" Look Sakura! Yell, Scream, Cry, do as you wish, remember this day for the rest of your life! "

Her eyes narrowed over to the commanding voice as tear cease to fall. The image of her father being decapatated was enough to enclose the girl with sharp pain throughout her entire body. Her beloved mother and father now gone right before her eyes. She can't just give up now, she have to be strong and get her revenge. There was nothing left for her to live but hatred. She wanna pierce the man throught his heart, twist his arm, break any part of his body into pieces. She just wanted him death.

Orochimaru gazed at the determined young girl as he wipped the blood from his hand.

" Remember, keep this hatred of me as a weapon. Until that day come when you can kill me, I insists you follow my every word as I will train you personally along with Ino. You two will be the perfect match. Befriend with her but don't ever let down your guard. You can never trust a book by its cover, your ambition for now is to train day and night with every ounce of your body to become as strong as you can... Also, I've warned you before, and I'm warning you again to behave yourself when you're with Ino. If look can kill then you'll be death at first glance." The man chuckled.

Sakura closed her eyes.

_Become strong and who this Ino is, it won't matter much... _

_You will regret the day you ever take me in Orochimaru, I will kill you personally with my bare hands._

-----------------------oo---------------------

A few hours later, Sakura was taking captive by the three men as she was being brought across town to a hidden village in the leaf. She was shock when she first saw the place. She have never nocticed that a place this big can be hidden so well.

She arrived at what seem to be a small field. The men finally letted her go, whether it was their decision or not, Orochimaru had made it clear to leave this girl unscarred. They sigh in unision and took one last glimpse at the petit girl then leave.

-------------------------oo--------------------

Sakura POV

It's too late. I can't escape now with them being around. Might as well take this chance and find out more about this Orochimaru personally. I'm not gonna let him hurt mom and dad like that or anyone else for that matter.

I can't ignored the fact that he can kill anyone whenever and wherever he pleased to. I'm gonna make something out of myself.

I'm gonna...!!! HEY,Let me go!"

I felt a hand grasped onto mine as whoever was pulling hard to redirect me. As I looked up to see whoever that dare to touch me, I was shocked to see a girl with dark black short hair. Her eyes were earily white. I have never seen such in my whole life but then again, I wasn't allowed to explore the world for myself from a sheltered life.

" You there, what do you think you're doing! " I screamed. She didn't flinced but continued to pull me to wherever.

" Ino..."

That same name. Was that a place, a person, or what, I can't clearly understand what she's telling me but I'll soon find out. The best way to blend in with your surrounding is to keep my mouth shut and that was what I'm gonna do.

No words passed between us, as we finally arrived to a torn down house in the center of the village. She carried me into the dark building.

She stayed silence for a moment until, she finally said.

" Try to keep up, the other won't wait for you nor will I."

I shuddered not understanding why she would said such thing.I haven't done anything and what does she mean by other. Well, it didn't take me long to find out that there were other just like me.She stopped in her track and looked around before shouting.

" Come out, we have a new girl...! "

Just as she said those word, ten to twenty girls appeared out of nowhere. They looked at me. One of them give me a warm smile to assure that they're not here to hurt me. The other walked over to my side and shook my hand. I can't believe after what these girls have been through. They still keep their spirit up.

--------------------------oo---------------------

" Hi, welcome to our little family. "

" How are you, did he hurt you?"

" Hey, what's your name?"

" Um...Sa..Sakura, Sakura Haruno," Sakura said in a defeated voice as she looked around. The whole place looked different from the inside then the outside. Surrounding the mansion were beautiful silky red curtain and on every wall were pictures frame of royal people as they smile at the pianter with piercing heartache. Their smiles were fake she can tell but make no comment about it.

She moved around from one person to the next introducing herself to everybody then maybe they will help her escape this place when she's strong enough to take down Orochimaru. It was obvious that she will have to wait a while but for now, she must obey her enemy.

" You have quite a big forehead... "

Sakura everted her eyes over to the rude voice that was mocking her appearance. She was kinda pissed off since the last person that have ever dare to try this on her have to spend a whole month under intense medical care in the local hospital.

At first glance, Sakura saw only a shadow of whoever it was. It was small, same as her height or a little bit taller.

" Big you said, why don't you show yourself and let us compare. "

" Ouch, are you trying to mock me new girl, well don't! "

" Hey now, don't get too touchy, if you're anything then show your face or are you gonna hide like a whimpering mouse! "

" You have quite the mouth, I like that. "

" Shut up, I'm not here to play around."

" Then why are you here? "

" ...To revenge for my parent's death."

" Don't give me that face, I have it worst then you. What if you see your mom and dad die right before your eyes. Compare it to me, you have it way better. I have to watch every member of my family, friend, and stranger whom I've never meet before died a horrid death right before my eyes. Their corspes left nothing but their shattering skinned bone with flesh suck dry. That look that plastered on their face before they die was something I can never forget. You don't know how it feel to have to beg for your life. You don't know how it feel to be brought back to life. Dying is much more better..." Something in the girl's voice told that she too have suffer alots.

" Shut up, we're both the same. We all saw our beloved die in front of our very own eyes. It doesn't have to be how many you saw but what matter is that we saw their life being cut short right before our eyes! "

" Whatever forehead, now listen..."

" Don't you dare whatever me, I might just be a little girl but I have respect for my parent. You can't just whatever me. Don't you care that a life is being cut short!"

" ... Don't mock me, Gomen, is that enough for you..."

" Yeah, now will you please show your face. If we're gonna be future rival then at least let me see your face..."

" Of course, you know. I've never has a cute rival like you before." it teased.

Sakura blushed and looked up. The shadow finally revealed itself in form of a girl. Her heart skipped a beat, her heavy breath began to slow down, and her emeral eyes never leave the girl's shapphire one.

The beauty had short blond hair with long bang hanging from the side of her face. Sakura was so intrigued by the little girl that she didn't nocticed that the girl was now face to face with her. The gaps between them were mere inches away but enough to snapped her out of her daze to relize how close she was to her.

" Ino Yamanaka, at your service, " the blond introducted herself. " You're even cuter up close future rival. " She giggled.

Blushing, Sakura lowered her head. Why can't she look the girl in the eyes. It was just a girl.

Without noctice, the little blond laid a peck on Sakura's cheek. She giggled and ran away. It took a few moment for the stunned girl to realize that someone have just planned a kiss on her without her permission.

" ... Ino-Pig!!! How dare you!!! "

_Ino-Pig_, Ino questioned herself at the nickname, she wasn't fat for once.

The two girl chased each other around.

_Ino... is this the person that Orochimaru have told of. She's beautiful alright but how can she be dangerous...She quite the teaser Sakura must admit but dangerous, no. That just didn't make sense. Well, she can't dwell on the past or try to predict the future. All she can do now is live in the present and maybe, this Ino is just the person she need to bring Orochimaru down. For now, she gotta get her back for stealing her almost first kiss since it wasn't on the lips but close enough. _

------------------------oo---------------------

_A/N_: Ino, can she be trusted?No. Review if you want the next chapter...


End file.
